Bordem
by agent-to-the-rescue
Summary: Demyx is bored, and needs to be entertained. He decides Zexion is the one to help him. But will someone record what they get up to? Yaoi! Zemyx. Lemon. You have been warned!


**A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a Yaoi. I hope it's okay… Anyway, enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Kingdom hearts of the characters, Youtube, or Google. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing this?**

**Boredom**

Zexion was sitting in the library, re-reading one of his many favorite books. However, he was finding it hard to concentrate on the words in front of him. Demyx was sitting opposite him on the couch, strumming his sitar. But it wasn't the haunting melody that was distracting him, it was Demyx. He had been taken with the blonde since he had first laid eyes on him.

Zexion sighed. He knew Demyx would never want to be more than friends, no matter how much the bluenette wanted the friendship to evolve into something else.

"I don't know how you can just sit there reading all the time. I'd be bored out of my mind." Demyx commented, pausing his strumming.

Zexion looked at Demyx and gazed into his ocean eyes. He inwardly sighed again. "I get caught up in the story, almost like I have been transported to another world."

The blonde frowned. "But we can do that anyway!"

"You do not understand." And with that, he continued to read.

Demyx was not happy that the Schema went back to his book. He was bored, really bored, and he needed to be entertained. A thought struck him, and he knew he would not be bored for much longer.

He got up off the sofa and walked over to Zexion. Gazing down at him seductively, he pulled the book out of the shorter nobodies' hands. Zexion glared up at him, until he realized how close the blonde was to his face. Blush coloring his cheeks, his breathing became shallow. Noticing Zexions reaction to his closeness, he captured the schemas lips with his own.

Zexion did not see that coming. It took him a moment to process what was happening until he began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Demyx, however, wanted more. He licked the bluenetts lower lip, begging for entrance. Zexion willingly opened his mouth slightly to let the nocturne taste him. The passion made Zexion cling to Demyx even more.

Zexion shifted so he was lying on his back on the couch and Demyx straddled him, grinning.

Zexion could not believe this was happening, like it was all a dream. He was waiting for himself to wake up any minute, fate laughing at him and showing him what he could not have.

Demyx knew about Zexions feelings for him, it was obvious after all. And Demyx had been waiting for the right time to act on his own feelings for Zexion.

Their coats started to come off. Demyx unzipped Zexion slowly, kissing a trail from his lips to his chest. He caressed Zexions pale chest gently, rubbing his nipples slowly. He heard the schemas deep intake of air and knew he was enjoying it. He bent down again, running his tongue over his nipples, nipping them and turning Zexion on even more.

It was at this point that Zexion decided he did not care if this was a dream, he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Demyx looked into Zexions eyes, asking him if he wanted to go further. Zexion, knowing what he was asking, let out a shiver of pleasure and nodded.

The coats came off completely, being forgotten on the ground. The blonde continued to nip and suck his way down to the schemas belly button. He started to play with the waist band of Zexions boxer shorts, teasing him. Zexion was starting to get frustrated, he need to be released. Demyx, deciding to be nice, pulled down Zexions boxers and freed his hardening manhood. He sighed in relief and began to run his fingers up and down Demyx's back.

Demyx freed himself as well and began to slowly stroke the shorter nobody's erection. Zexion was in absolute heaven, his breaths were starting to get quicker.

"M…more." The bluenette barely managed to say.

Demyx obeyed and kiss the top of Zexions member before taking him into his mouth. Zexion moaned at the new sensation, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to feel more pleasure.

The nocturne grinned and held down Zexions hips. He didn't want him to feel too much enjoyment just yet. He began sucking and licking faster, stroking himself as he did so.

He could tell the schema was about to cum, so he stopped and sat back up, looking down at him. Zexion opened his eyes and glared, growling. He didn't want him to stop, not yet.

Demyx put two fingers to Zexions mouth, and slipped them into his slightly open mouth. The bluenette sucked his fingers.

He moved his fingers away, and held them at Zexions entrance. He looked into slate grey eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

Zexion nodded.

"It will hurt at first…" he warned.

Zexion nodded again. "I know."

Demyx pushed his fingers inside of Zexion a few times, hoping he wasn't hurting the shorter man that much. He heard the sharp intake of breath and started to kiss Zexions neck, distracting him.

He used three fingers, and when he thought Zexion was stretched enough, he slipped himself into the schema and began to thrust slowly. As both their moans were echoing off the library walls, they were lucky they were the only people who came in here.

"Deeper! Faster!" Zexion cried out, panting.

The blonde did what he was asked and pounded into Zexion. He knew he had hit the bluenetts prostate when the shorter nobody arched his back off the couch and groaned in ecstasy.

The two of them were barely holding on, both of them about to reach climax. Demyx kissed Zexions lips, his tongue exploring every inch of the others mouth. Demyx thrust faster and harder, hitting the right spot every time. Zexion was bucking his hips to the blondes thrusting.

"I can't…I'm c…" he whispered.

And in a moment of bliss and passion, they came together. They rode out their orgasms before collapsing on top of each other on the couch. Struggling to get their breath back after such an event, they lay there for a few moments.

Zexion grinned. "Wow."

Demyx, still too exhausted to say anything, nodded.

"I feel like I am about to wake up soon. Like this was all a dream." Zexion whispered.

Demyx sat up and played with Zexions hair. "But it's not a dream," he kissed the schemas lips, "I love you."

Zexion never expected the man he had fallen for to actually utter those to him. He had imagined it over and over, but now his dreams had come true.

"I love you too." He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

"Heh, did you get all of it?" A voice whispered.

Another one responded. "'Course I did Axel. I'll have it up on Youtube tonight."

"Brilliant!." Axel said. "You know, this is kind of giving me ideas, Roxy…"

"No sex." Roxas said forcefully.

Axel whined, "But Roxy..."

Their voices trailed away, completely unnoticed by the two lovers kissing on the couch.

**Bonus scene**

**Youtube**

Demyx was typing away at one of the Organizations flimsy laptops. He was typing in random word after random word, trying to see what would come up on Google.

"Water! Boring. Starfish! Lame. Seaweed! Yawn…" Demyx's head flopped down on to the keyboard. "I'm bored…" He sighed.

Lifting his head up to look at the screen, he saw an ad for .

"I guess I could go there." He clicked on the banner and waited for the page to load. "Stupid dial up…" he muttered.

When the page appeared, he clicked on the search bar. Typing in _Organization 13_, he came up with tons of results.

"Wow. That was unexpected. Hey, look, we have a channel!" Demyx exclaimed. He searched the many videos that were on that channel, and came across one he remembered quite well.

Demyx stared at the screen, horrified, as the video played.

"**Deeper! Faster!"** Zexion in the video cried out.

Zexion walked past Demyx's room at the moment. "Was that my voice, Dem?"

He walked into the room, eyes fixated on the screen Demyx was staring at. Zexion froze to as he realized what he was watching. "What the…?"

"**Heh, did you get it all?"**

"'**Course I did, Axel. I'll have it up on Youtube tonight**." The video continued.

"Axel." Zexion hissed.

Demyx nodded, "Roxas too by the sound of it."

The schemas eyes turned red with blood lust. "Demyx, borrow Xigbar's guns, we're going hunting!"

A/N: I hope you liked it. Like I said before, it's the first time I've written a yaoi. If you like it, or if something makes no sense, or you think I should never write a yaoi ever again, review and tell me all about it. Critique is always welcome.

Anyway, I'm out of stuff to say… So…See ya ^^


End file.
